I'm Straight
by Ume sama
Summary: Crakfic..Nao claims she straight, but Shizuru and Natsuki have other plans for her. Up to the reader's imagination. Hints at femalexfemale, don't read if you don't like. Shiznatnao? Shihonao? Rated for teen language


**Ok, so I will have two betas playing with this one, so thanks for your help XD**

**Any, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: This has suggestive behavior of women (actively) loving other women. If you don't like it, don't read. Also, I don't own anything.**

* * *

The Rorschach bar is the home of the Stripes, a gang that rules the downtown streets of Windbloom. It also houses the Fourth Column, Juliet Nao Zhang, the Break String Spinel and gang leader. The bar itself has several floors, each home to the various gang members. The top floor is one big suite that the leader uses on her breaks, which is where she is now.

"You know what..." Nao's husky voice faded as a knock came from her door. "Hold on one moment." She turned towards the door, completely angered at the fact that someone was interrupting her. "I said no interruptions! Can't you listen when I talk?"

"But boss," whined the lowly member of the gang. "Someone is demanding your presence."

"Damn it." The redhead took her hand out from underneath her shirt as she growled in annoyance at the gang member's words. He was ruining her concentration. "Tell whoever it is to come back another day. I'm not taking any jobs today, nor do I want to talk to anyone else. Dismissed." She turned back to what she was doing. "Now, where were we.." There was a giggle on the other line, making her grin lewdly. "Oh, yes that's-"

There was another loud knock, and it sounded as if a fight was breaking out outside her door. The redhead groaned, her eyebrow twitching. "Shiho, I'm going to have to let you go. Trouble's breaking out... No, no.. I'll call you... Yeah, uh huh! You too." She hung up and adjusted and zipped up her cargo pants, pulling down her striped shirt. Stomping over to the door, she was shocked to see three members of her gang unconscious on the floor when she opened it.

"What the hell?" she screamed, kicking one of the bodies out of the way of where she was walking. She grumbled to herself as she descended the floors, seeing more and more of her gang scattered along the halls. Her fists tightened as she tried to find the person responsible.

Once she reached the first floor, the bar area, she knew what happened right away. "Viola! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Second Column was calmly sipping a cup of tea, unconscious gang members around her feet, the rest cowering, trying to get as far away as possible from her. The fact that her bar didn't even sell tea never crossed the angry redhead's mind.

"So I finally got your attention." There was a mischievous smile on her lips and a slight glint of annoyance in her eyes.

"You did all this to get my attention?" She motioned to the piles of bodies on the floor, voice raising.

"Well, I have something to ask you about my Natsuki." Shizuru set her cup down and turned around, making a few members flinch.

"You came all this way to ask me about Natsuki, and this couldn't wait until I got back from my break?" She received a playful, but pouting, nod from her coworker, making Nao cross her arms and puff out her cheeks. "Damn you! And I was having perfectly good phone sex, too! Why do you always interrupt me?" She ruffled her hair in annoyance. She was just so sexually frustrated that her anger tolerance was far beyond its normal level. If it wasn't for the fact that Shizuru could kick her ass with just a simple flick of her wrist, she would have been swinging by now.

"Ara, ara. Still sexually frustrated, I see." Now she was just being plain mean.

A second flat. That's all it took for Nao to drag Shizuru out of her bar, and out of her gang members' earshot. Slamming the brunette up against the wall in anger wouldn't be a good idea, so instead, she spun her around, facing her. "Listen, Snake, I don't care what you want to talk about, but don't ever call me out like that in front of my gang again! Got it?!" she roared. Her finger was mere inches away from the brunette's face; not a good idea either.

Shizuru calmly smiled and nodded, not taking offense to the finger being pointed at her. "Okay, I understand. However, I have to ask you something important."

"What if I don't want to answer it?" the redhead bitterly hissed.

"If you answer truthfully, I'll grant you a full month's leave, with full pay, so you can visit your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend! I'm straight!!" she snapped, clearly angry.

"Alright, alright." She waited for the mention of a month-long vacation to kick in.

"A full month, you say?" Nao was in a thoughtful pose. It took four days to get to Florence by train, which wouldn't allow her to go during the week-long vacation she was currently on. "Alright, but throw in the authority to use my robe during the trip and I'm game."

"Done. Now, walk back to Garderobe with me. When we get there, I'll draw up the papers for your leave." The redhead nodded and they began their walk.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about, so much that you would beat up half my gang, call me out, and even cut off my fun time?"

"Natsuki, she has been... distant lately." Shizuru dropped her head, looking at the ground instead of the road ahead.

"How so?" questioned the younger Otome.

They turned, passed the gates, and started to walk around the campus to the main building.

"Well, I've been worried about her lately. She's coming home late, hasn't been talking to me, leaves early, and doesn't answer the phone when I call. Her secretary won't even let me in to see her." Her tone was filled with anguish, letting Nao know she was honestly bothered by the situation.

"So you think she's cheating on you?" Knowing full well where this was going, she continued, "Look, Shizuru-" Nao stopped in her tracks, clearly pissed for having to explain her supposed 'relationship' with her coworker for the hundredth time. "I'm NOT dating YOUR girlfriend. She's NOT my type, NOR have we done anything. I have NOT and do NOT plan on doing anything at ALL, in regards to actually getting WITH her. I do NOT care what you and YOUR puppy do at home; keep that in your lewd little fantasy. And lastly, and most importantly.. I'M STRAIGHT!! Remember that!!"

Shizuru nodded. "I know that. It's just that it's the only thing I can think of."

"As I see it, you have her pretty whipped."

"Really?" Her fake pout and cry would only work on the more gullible people, so she didn't even try.

"Well, duh. The pup is on a short leash. Everytime we wanted to go out riding, she has to call and make sure it was okay with you first. Then, you have all the times we have to make her stop talking about you at work, and make her actually do her work. When you bring her lunch, she runs to you like she just got out of hell, begging for you to let her eat the food. Just because you go out on missions doesn't mean she's not thinking of you. Do you really think she would actually cheat on you?"

There was a shimmer of happiness playing in Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"She's even going as far as to hunt down that Ahn woman and ask her for help," she muttered. A second later, Nao's eyes widened, and her hands shot up to cover her mouth. She cursed herself for slipping up, nearly ruining the surprise.

"Help with what?" Shizuru's eyes were more prying than they were before. "Nao?"

"Nothing. She doesn't need help with anything." Nao gulped hard, trying not to have to answer that last question.

They were now in front of Shizuru's room, standing in the hallway. They had already passed Nao's room, and were quickly approaching the Principle's quarters.

"I'll believe you this once, Nao." She smiled sweetly and continued, "Thank you for talking with me."

"Hey, now. Don't you owe me something?" She held her arm out, waiting for the hint to sink in.

"Oh, right." Without warning, Shizuru leaned forward, capturing the younger woman's lips with her own.

Nao's eyes widened to the size of beach balls, shock rushing through her. She broke away from the taller woman, backing up in an attempt to escape her advancements. She rubbed the back of her hand against her mouth, trying to get rid of 'that' feeling.

"What the hell was what, Nao?" a voice came from behind the Fourth Column.

The redhead spun around, completely terrified, unsure of what to do. "Your damn girlfriend kissed me!" She pointed an accusing finger at Shizuru, who only giggled. The redhead gagged as she thought of their lips meeting.

"Oh, come on. They're not that bad, are they?" Natsuki mused, clearly not fazed by the redhead's reaction, nor that her girlfriend kissed another.

Then it hit her; she was trapped. One smiling, giggling, evil Second Column behind her, and one grinning Principle in front. "Oh shit!" Nao blew out before frantically trying to make a mad dash for it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Natsuki bellowed, quickly and skillful grabbing the redhead's arms, pulling her close. "You're giving that kiss back to me!" She swiftly captured the redhead's lips, also adding a little tongue to it. She smirked and laughed evilly on the inside.

When they parted, Natsuki was grinning madly and Nao was groggy-eyed. "B-but I'm straight," she hesitantly reasoned with herself, eyes filling with doubt.

The other two Otome laughed in amusement, dragging the weakly struggling redhead with them into the Principle's quarters.

--

"I'M STRAIGHT!!!!" screamed Nao, waking up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room, realizing she was not in her room, nor the Principle's, but in...

"Nao, quit saying that and lay back down." Shiho's hand was on her shoulder, pulling her back down.

"But I had a horrible dream," whined the woman drenched in sweat.

"Get over it." Shiho tightly gripped onto the redhead next to her. "And you're not straight. If you were, you wouldn't be here."

"Heh," Nao whispered seductively into her lover's ear, clearly mischievous and up for another round. "Then prove me wrong, Spiral." Her husky voice echoed softly in the air.

Shiho's eyes snapped open, meeting the olive-colored eyes of her lover. Both grinned, leaning in for a heated, yet passionate kiss.

* * *

**I'm leaving what really happened up to the reader's imagination.**

**Now to the Omake (which turned out longer than I expected):**

_Ume and blackfang64 are sitting on the back porch of Shizuru's summer house, which overlooks the beach. The HiME gang are running around, soaking up the sun._

_At the beach:_

**Mikoto**: *pulling on Mai's arm* What's a lesbian?

**Mai**: *looks over at Natsuki and Nao* Well, like them *points*

**Natsuki and Nao:** *jump up from their blankets* I'M STRAIGHT!!

**Shizuru**: *calmly pulling her girlfriend back down* Sit down, dear.

**Natsuki**: *complying* Yes, honey.

**Everyone**: Whipped.

**Natsuki**: No I'm not!

**Shizuru:** Yes you are.

**Natsuki:** Yes, Ma'am.

**Nao:** Haha! Leashed dog! *points and holds side, laughing*

**Shiho:** *drinks in hands, just arriving* What's so funny?

**Nao:** *points towards Natsuki with her head in Shizuru's lap* She's SOO whipped.

**Shiho:** That's not very nice. *hands out drinks* You know better than that. *gives stern look*

**Nao:** *gives puppy eyes, pouts* Ahh, come on! Can't you see it? *motions to the two cuddling, completely zoning out the world*

**Shiho:** *sits down on Nao's blanket, looks up* No, I don't. Now sit. *pulls Nao down*

**Nao:** *plops down, on command*

**Everyone (including Natsuki):** Whipped.

**Nao:** Shut up, Mutt!! *being restrained by girlfriend*

**Natsuki:** Make me!

*Fight breaks out. Respective girlfriends sip their tea, watching and waiting to baby the injuries*

_Back up at the porch._

**Jquackers:** *comes out with drinks and sits next to Ume* What happen to him? *points*

**Blackfang64:** x_X

**Ume:** Oh, when he heard Natsuki and Nao had declared they were straight, he tried to run to them.

**Jquackers:** So that broken stick means you knocked him unconscious?

**Ume:** *sips tea, nods* Yup.

**Jquackers:** He doesn't know how lucky he is, how you saved his life and all. *pokes blackfang64 in cheek*

**Blackfang64:** o_X

**Ume:** I don't know what he was thinking with Shizuru and Shiho standing next to them.

**Jquackers:** *shrugs*

**Ume:** *stretches and stands* Well, I better go get him an ice pack for when he comes to.

**Jquackers:** Alright.

**Ume**: *turns and points* And don't go running down there if they say they're gay either!

**Jquackers**: *mutters* Damn it.

_A few minutes later_

**Ume**: *comes out carrying ice pack* Oh, god!

**Fumi**: *giggles, holding spoon* ^-^ Sorry, Ume.

**Ume**: No, it's fine. She should've known better.

**Fumi**: Should I get some more ice?

**Ume**: Yeah, that'd be good. *sits back down, sighs*

**Jquackers**: x_X

**Blackfang64**: X.x


End file.
